Forever Together
by eltigre221
Summary: Since age 5 Danny Fenton has been abused by his parents, years later, after he receives ghost powers, Danny Fenton realizes who his true friends are, how to love another, and just how much his brother cares for him. Slash D/PD in later chapters. AU HIATUS
1. Prelude

**Hello people who read my fanfics, and those who will read in time X3 I am here to say one of three things, 1, I will be updating my PJO fics when I can, since I like to make long chapters. 2, I will be writing Danny Phantom fics as well as PJO, so please don't complain too much if I update one type more often than the other, and 3, This is my first Danny Phantom fic, but I am writing others as well, and please no one resist to criticize what I am writing or giving me ideas on what to do. That's all, and please enjoy this, oh and this is in Danny's POV but it's more of a memory for the first chapter more than anything else, so either way, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**From Innocence to Pain**

* * *

><p>The day it all began, was five days after my fifth year. It was when I had my first ever crush, I was at the park, with my sister, we were just playing and having fun, when I saw him, and I thought he was amazingly cute, with his lightly tan skin, turquoise eyes, and short black hair shining in the sunlight. His name was Kwan; he was having fun with his friend Dash, Valerie, and Paulina. I watched all of them from underneath the shade of a tall oak tree, I saw other kids playing as well, and one of them was a girl in a tremendously bright pink and yellow dress, which she wasn't happy with wearing. Another was a boy, who was playing with some kind of hand held computer, or trying to from what I remember.<p>

My parents were talking with other parents about something I did not know, but now that I look back, it was better I didn't know what they spoke of. However, even as I watched everyone from where I was underneath the shade of the trees, I felt a strange happiness just watching everyone from the background, but I also felt sad, that I was too shy to speak to anyone.

Sighing sadly, I only leaned against the tree, and continued to watch everyone, when some stranger came into the park. I don't remember what he looked like, but what I do remember, was the strange aura around him. It almost seemed, dark and horrible, but as soon as he, I think it was a he at first and then knew it was a he, saw me, it changed to warm and kind. I do not know why, but his aura just changed upon seeing me.

I simply watched this stranger, as he walked around the park, easily avoiding anyone, and everyone, until he stood just three feet in front of me smiling down at me. I smiled back, unsure of what to do. For some reason, it seemed as if the man understood, he simply sat down next to me, and just asked me how I was. I answered, and for some unknown reason, I knew I could trust this man I had just met.

After a few hours of talking, I had to leave, we both said goodbye, but sadly enough, I never got the man's name, until years later. Yet once I was home and told mom and dad about my time with my new friend and about my crush on the boy I saw, something was different. They were quiet, unnaturally so, I thought I had done something wrong, but brushed it off at the time, and just left the table once my dinner was done.

It was only another two hours later, around eight at night, when my parents brought me down to the lab basement; I did, only to wonder why my parents had wanted me down there with them. I didn't question it much back then, and once I was downstairs in the soundproof laboratory, did the door upstairs slam shut and lock from the inside. I hadn't understood what was going on until it was too late, I do not like to think much on what happened after I was in the lab with my parents, all that I truly wish to remember were the screams of rage, but I cannot, I also remember their horrible beating, from the whip that struck my back, to the hard punches and kicks both of my parents gave to me.

I had cried and begged them both to stop, for the pain to go away, and just for it all to end, but my cries had fallen upon deaf ears. It was only two hours later, did they threw me in my bedroom, where I was left to cry the night away. It was about a half-an-hour later, that someone came into my room silently, and rubbed my back soothingly, as he whispered sweet words of kindness in my ears. I knew it was the man from earlier that day, but I did nothing to stop him, as he simply soothed the pain and made me feel better even after sleep's embrace warmed me after that.

I was glad and sad that day, for in the beginning, of the day I was another innocent little child running around as if there was no care in the world. However, sadly by the end of this same day, I lost all innocence left within my being, and from the loss of that same innocence was the birth of nothing but pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it, please tell me if you like it, hate it, or are indifferent, well anyways, please review, and later :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here's the update you've all waited for, Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Eleven Years Later**

* * *

><p>Long after that first beating, there were many more, however, each time, young Daniel was cared for by his adoptive brother figure. It didn't happen until Danny was at least seven when he saw Dan as his older brother, after all, he tried to kill himself after the beating on his birthday that year, and Dan stopped him, and told him in time it would get better. It did occasionally, but not right away.<p>

It wasn't until Danny went to Casper High, with his two friends, Tucker Foley, a techno geek who loves meat, and always cracks bad jokes, but he's a good guy once one gets to know him, and Samantha (Sam) Manson, she comes from a rich family but doesn't want to spend money like it grows on trees, she's an untrarecyclo-vegitarian, an environmental loving Goth, and a good person, but she can be very bossy, and tends not to take no for an answer to anything. Yet the two of them were kind friends to Daniel over the years, they never knew about the beatings, nor the times he attempted suicide, but they were the only piece of normalcy he has in his life considering his parents work and what they do when he acts up.

Still it was nice to write down the pain so that he wouldn't ever need to remember it again, since the first day of being a freshman at Casper High, Danny went to the school counselor Penelope Spectra for help on what has been happening to him. She was actually shocked when he told her in detail the last beating he received, and also about the strange dreams he had sometimes at night. He would see a strange sarcophagus, and feel something emitting form it, he didn't know what, but it was something warm.

Spectra gave Danny the idea of drawing what he sees in his dreams to better understand them, and to write out every beating his parents have given him, in order for him to try and forget what had happened at each beating. Danny took her advice, and ended up finding out that he had quite a knack for drawing. People not so much, but objects and symbols, he was great at doing. It didn't make much sense to him, but it did help, with both his dreams and his pain.

However today, his parents would finish their newest invention, the Fenton Portal. His friends said they wanted to see it work, but in Danny's own honest opinion, he wanted to go inside the portal. There was something about it that drew him to the large metal hole in the wall. He didn't know what it was, but had a feeling it had something to do with his dreams.

Sighing, Danny showed his friends down to the basement, and posed for a picture for Sam, she had developed a new hobby of photography recently. He was holding one of the HAZMAT suits his parents made for him. It was all white with black gloves, belt, boots, and for some reason it had a black DP symbol on the chest. But then again, he's seen the same symbol on his brother's chest and wanted it on his HAZMAT suit, so he added it a few weeks ago.

Dan had actually chuckled when he saw the improved suit, and told Danny he liked it, and said in time he would come to appreciate it as well. Danny never understood what Dan would meant when he said that, but knew Dan had his secrets, as Danny had his very few.

"Come on Danny, try on the suit and go in the portal, maybe you can see why it's not working." Sam told Danny.

"Yeah dude, maybe your parents will lighten up once the thing is up and running." Tucker added in.

He just mentally laughed at that, but just smiled at his two best friends, before putting on the HAZMAT suit, and walked into the hole in the basement wall. The feeling he had before was getting a little stronger, but something else was there as well, it was a sense of foreboding. He had to get out of here while he could, but unfortunately, Danny's hand touched something on the wall next to him. He heard a click of a button, and then there was nothing but a bright flash of green light, and horrible agonizing pain.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his entire life, this was even worse than his parent's worst beatings. However, as soon as the pain began, a few moments later, which felt like an eternity to Danny, the pain ended suddenly.

Danny groaned as he stepped fully out of the portal, staring at am and Tucker, who both were staring at him, as if he were a ghost, which he was. Danny's white HAZMAT suit changed to complete black, the belt; boots, gloves, and DP symbol on Danny's chest were all white, as was his hair. Danny's skin was tan now, changes from its pale complexion from before, and for some reason, Danny's eyes were blue just like before, but they were different this time. Instead of a cool baby blue shade, his eyes were a very bright icy blue color.

"You guys, what's wrong, you both look like you've seen a ghost." He joked to them, but soon enough, they both paled for some reason. "Sam, Tucker, what's wrong, are you both okay?"

Sam was first to get out of her possible shock, "Uh Danny, you might want to look in a mirror, and please don't freak out."

He was confused about what she was talking about, and was about to comply, when I remembered, what Dan had told me a long time ago, or well what he had said before about him appreciating the change to the suit. Looking down at the suit, Danny saw all the changes, and then ran towards the nearest mirror, and saw the changes in his hair and eyes.

Danny started to hyperventilate, and was about to pass out, when he heard someone cough right next to him. Looking up, Danny saw Dan in his ghost form, the man had told him about it when he was seven. Only because of what happened when he was seven is why the ghost before him told him about what he really was.

"Danny, calm down, you need to take a deep breath, and I will explain everything I can to you and your friends." Dan's deep baritone voice calmed Danny down just as it had many years ago.

Danny did as Dan asked, and after he was calmed down and relaxed, Danny saw two white rings form around his middle, and transformed him back into his human self. Confused, but willing to listen to Dan, he told the three teenagers to meet him in the ops center to talk in private.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now, oh and before I forget, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, I do however own this fanfic idea, oh and Dan will be OOC throughout my entire fic :D well till the next chapter, later :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples, here's a new chapter for you, and it's nice and long, hope you all like it :D Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Lunch Lady**

* * *

><p>After going to the Ops-Center, where Danny, Sam, and Tucker all met up with Danny's older brother Dan Phantom who would tell them about what on earth happened to Danny. Well, once Sam and Tucker got over the fact that Danny's brother looked a lot like him, and also that he was a ghost. He explained to them what happened to their best friend, and that it was his choice to do what he wanted with his powers.<p>

Danny sat down, looking at his hands, trying to think about what he would do with his newly found ghost powers. Sam was trying to convince him to use them for good and all that nonsense. Danny would use his powers how he wanted to. Of course he'll help people, but also if the need were to arise, he would use his powers to get some supplies to help him in the long run.

As Danny thought, Tucker and Sam were trying everything to influence Danny into becoming a hero, or at least to have some fun with his powers. He stood up, and left the Ops-Center, and said he was going out for a walk.

A few hours later, sometime around eight thirty, Daniel James Fenton could be seen in Central Amity Park. It was where he always went whenever he felt as if no one could even hope to imagine what he has gone through in his life. It was where he felt free. That and it was the only place in all of Amity Park that was deserted throughout the entire day.

Smiling sadly, Danny sat down at the foot of a tall oak tree that had been in Amity Park since before it was even founded. He thought about how he could get back at his parents for what they've done to him, how he could get back at Dash for all the bullying he's done to him since as long as he can remember. And yet he also thought about how much fun it was, playing with Dan when he was younger, when he was afraid, Dan being there for him, taking his fears away, and most of all, Dan just understanding everything, it was nice to have someone understand what you've gone through.

A few small tears escaped the teen's eyes, before he finally got up, and went home for the night, hoping that his parents wouldn't beat him again this month. All the while he sat there thinking, Danny didn't notice how late it was getting, nor did he notice that a green skinned woman was walking well floating towards him. He didn't notice the deceased woman, until she coughed to get his attention.

Looking up surprised, Danny relaxed when he saw it was only a ghost. "Hello madam, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes dearie, I saw that your school is having a change of menu this coming week, and I want to know, who changed it." She said sweetly.

Danny was confused for a moment, before answering. "I do not know who changed the menu madam, but what I do know is that no one at my school will enjoy the change unless they don't like to eat meat. That is all I can say for my own opinion."

She smiled and nodded, "Very well dearie, thank you for telling me, and if I find who did change the menu, well." She paused for a moment as if not sure to tell him anything but continued on. "Let's just say I won't be as nice as I am now."

Danny nodded, in understanding. "Alright, and thank you for the fair warning, I hope you have a lovely evening madam."

The ghost woman nodded in return, and both went on their separate ways for the evening. How little both knew that come the next day, when Danny went back to school, he would have to fight the Lunch Lady, and thus begin his career as a hero.

However, Danny wouldn't be in top fighting condition come tomorrow. He came home too late, and thus was punished, as usual, harshly. And also as per usual, Dan patched up Danny, and gave him his warm and kind brotherly reassurances.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam and Tucker were in the school lunch room, Danny brought a bad lunch, as did Sam and Tucker sadly enough didn't have one. Danny was eating his lunch, when the school bully Dash Baxter, and star freshman quarter back, tried to force Danny to eat the all vegie lunch, when his newly acquired ghost sense went off.<p>

Looking around, Danny saw that it was the same ghost from last night, and thinking fast to make sure nothing bad happened, Danny yelled out. "GARBAGE FIGHT…" Only because no one likes the food in the cafeteria today, and no one brings a lunch from home, that and it felt nice to throw food in Dash's face.

Sam tried to correct what Danny said, as everyone else in the cafeteria started a food fight, and the three of them snuck off into the kitchen area where the ghost was. She asked the same question she asked Danny yesterday, only this time, Tucker answered, and got Sam into a world of trouble. This ended up, as Danny trying to fight an angry woman, which wasn't an easy task at all. Especially since during their fight, after Danny was able to get them out of the kitchen area intangibly, and after the Lunch Lady turned into a meat monster, she took Sam away.

It was easy, since Tucker was no help in trying to eat the meat that was on the Lunch Lady, and he accidentally turned himself back into his human form. The two were soon to be punished by Lancer, but couldn't right away, since they had to get to Sam and save her down in the meat locker in the basement. Once down there, is when Danny realized how weird Tucker was.

"Sweet mother of mutton!' Tucker exclaimed once he saw all the meat. "I-I dreamed of it, b-but I never thought I'd live to see it!"

"How is it that I'm the one with the ghost powers, and you're the weird kid?" Danny asked rhetorically.

It was then the two teens heard the Lunch Lady's laugh, and as she tried to get Sam to eat meat, she didn't understand how the girl couldn't want to eat meat. Then she said it was fat, which made Lunch Lady angry, until she asked if the girl wanted chicken or fish.

"I'll distract her, and you think of a way to get Sam out of that meat, without eating it all." Danny said, and Tucker groaned, but agreed all the same.

As Danny fought the ghost, she said about him needing meat because he was skin and bones, which was honestly very true. Danny's parents don't cook a lot, if at all, so that leaves the boy eating very little, if at all. Which he accidentally said aloud, and caught the attention of the Lunch Lady.

"Wait dearie, you mean to tell me that your parents half the time, don't even cook, which leads to malnourishment, and little to no strength." The Lunch Lady asked very seriously.

Danny paused for a moment, before answering. "Yes, all they care about is their work, or hunting ghosts, or even my sister." Danny half ranted, before whispering, "Sometimes, I think they just keep me around to beat me."

However, he didn't know that she heard that, but had to keep fighting the boy anyways. Danny was able to keep fighting for a little bit, and was able to get him and his friends to safety but couldn't beat the Lunch Lady yet.

After he passed out, and his friends took him home, they argued about whose fault it was, and thus leaving Danny alone. Well almost alone, Dan came in from the Ops-Center, and asked how his day was. Danny answered honestly, and Dan simply nodded, but he seemed worried almost.

"Danny, I want to start training you once this Lunch Lady mess is over with, alright?" Dan asked, sounding very serious.

Danny nodded, "Alright, besides, though it'll be though, it will be nice to know what's happening to me."

Dan nodded back with a smile on his robin's egg blue face. "Good, now get some sleep Danny, tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

Nodding, and going to sleep, Danny hoped to see his favorite vision, the one he loves to have. He did have it once more that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's Dream…<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny was in a large red castle in the ghost zone, he was walking down a long hallway, leading to a large chamber. In the chamber were three items, one was a green ring with a skull on it, the second was a purple Halloween pumpkin with a green sword sticking out through the end, and last but not least, was a large black, green and red sarcophagus. There wasn't a key hole in the chest area, but instead Danny's insignia. It was almost as if, he was meant to open it, but Danny never did. For he knew it wasn't the right time yet. Smiling though, he reached out and touched it, almost caressing the large 12 foot tall prison. Danny loved seeing this thing, even if he didn't know who was inside of it, he wanted nothing more than to just reach in, and let whoever it was, know that he was there, he was waiting for him.<p>

However, before he could do so, his alarm went off, and it was time to get up and go to the hell hole known to all teenagers as Casper High.

Danny hoped that his friends would be done fighting, but sadly the day was worse than the one before, because now he has to forcibly pick between his two best friends. Thankfully or not, the Lunch Lady decided to make her move just then, and scared everyone away. Sam and Tucker made up, and gave Danny cover to change. He transformed, and fought the ghost, who punched him up and into a plane, where he stole a quick cup of water to keep himself cool.

He was able to beat the large monster, and the little ones, for about three seconds, before they came back and threw him at his parents. He was able to change back, and got his dad believing in ghosts again, and to Danny beating the Lunch Lady by throwing her into the now working Fenton Thermos. He complimented his parents, got them off of his tail, and had to clean up all the meat and ultra-veggie food with Tucker and Sam to help him.

It wasn't such a bad day, but Danny knew what he wanted to do with his powers now. "I think I finally know what these powers are for, they make me, who I am." Of course he said that to Dan later on, once he and his friends finished up cleaning all the food away. It was nice, to know who he was, and that he was simply a half ghost teenager.

That night, Danny had a new dream, and it was of two symbols, one was the Lunch Lady's shirt and hat, and the other, was of blue overalls, and shoes. Danny didn't know what they meant yet, but he'd draw them as soon as he woke up. But he had a feeling that his answers would come soon enough for the young hybrid. For now though, it was time for rest, after all once tomorrow came, he'd had to start his training.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all liked it, and until the next one, later, and please review :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter, and another will be up right away, so enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Skulker**

* * *

><p>It has been about a week since Danny fought the Lunch Lady ghost, and he fought a few others in the days that went by. None of them were too strong, other than that dragon ghost, who actually was a woman who turns into a dragon only when she's angry. She said something about her horrible mother not letting her attend a ball, and that was why she was angry. Danny could understand why she would be upset, but it wasn't right to get angry over nothing.<p>

Still it was a relief to the ghost boy when Paulina pretended to like him; it helped since his parents were getting suspicious of him 'liking guys again'. It frustrated the boy to no end at times when his parents fought and beat him because he was gay, this at times lead to him trying to commit suicide, only to be stopped by Dan, as per usual.

Either way, even when Danny gave Dorathea back her necklace at the dance, since Sam and Tucker started dancing together, he offered to dance with her, since he wanted to make her happy for a bit before he'd send her home. She accepted, and it was actually that night, Danny had a vision of just who or what Dora's mate might be. He saw her dragon's necklace wrapped delicately around the hilt of a large purple sword, everything about the blade was a shade of green. Yet at the bottom of the sword, where one grips it, there was a purple pumpkin there, smiling, almost happily and seemingly in a creepy manner as well.

Danny awoke from his vision to promptly draw the image from his dreams so that he wouldn't forget it. Also so that he may be able to give the drawing to Dora when he next saw her, so that she might find her mate in a few years or days, it didn't matter to Danny much. After all a person's business was their business, he has no right to know how their personal lives go.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later….<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny was fighting the Box Ghost for the nineteenth time that week; he caught the ghost, while getting help on studying for his biology test the next day. He needed to get a good grade if he wanted to pass the quarter. He was able to get a good grade; well it was a passing grade at least. He had gotten a C+ on the test, and he was going to do some extra credit to bring the grade up to hopefully a B so that he won't fail the quarter.<p>

Sam suggested he do a book report on the endangered and nearly extinct species of purple-back gorillas. Since there were only males left, and after they were gone, then they'd be gone for good. Still Danny did it, if only to get a better grade. He was able to squeeze in more study time after he got home, and Dan helped him out the night before.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were at the habitat for the gorilla Samson. They had been there for just over six hours, watching the gorilla scratch his butt. Dan was with them, if only to get out of the house for a little while. He was in a disguised form to help out, or well so that way his parents won't know that he's a ghost.

Dan was wearing a light blue dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His hair was black, and wrapped back in a ponytail, just like his 'ghost half', however; his eyes were still the same shade of red as before. His skin was a very pale color, almost as white as Danny's ghost half. Sadly however, he fell asleep a few hours ago, because he watched that gorilla scratch his ass once, and seeing it again just bored him to sleep.

Danny had a feeling about what he was talking about, but he didn't bother to bring it up. He just tried to stay awake long enough for something to happen, but ended up falling asleep next to Dan and cuddled next to him as he slept. Danny didn't wake up for a few minutes when he heard the gorilla banging on the wall. He was screaming in Dan's arms, he also awoke from the noise as well, but he wasn't screaming, he just noticed that his brother was holding him, and he had a feeling it was because of a nightmare.

Looking at the gorilla, Danny took it and put him back in his cage, even if it didn't feel right. Danny told Sam about how he'd tell everyone in school about what she did, when she showed him, Dan and Tucker the picture she took when they all fell asleep. It was of Danny and Dan cuddling, with Tucker hugging Danny from behind. They agreed not to speak of it, since Danny was holding Sam's secret above her head. So they left it all being mutual, until the next day when Danny came home.

There was a mechanical ghost waiting for him, and soon enough the two began fighting. Dan was upstairs in the Ops-Center, waiting for the fight to end, if only for a little while. He knew that Danny could handle himself again Skulker in time, but for now, he would need help from Sam and Tucker, until he was stronger.

Danny was fighting Skulker so that he wouldn't have to live in the ghost zone as the ghost hunter's next creature in a cage. He was upset as he fought the ghost, hoping his parents wouldn't come in and see what was going on. Only because he doesn't want another beating tonight, he got one earlier, and another wasn't going to help much.

They made their way down to the basement, where Sam started shouting at Skulker for being a hunter and putting animals in cages. It left the hunter at a loss for words, but it gave Danny an advantage to getting out of the mechanical ghost's grip. Danny jumped back, and punched Skulker in the face to keep him away.

Danny was able to catch his breath for a moment, but in that same moment, Skulker grabbed Tucker's PDA and attached it to his suit. Danny saw the upgrade taking hold, and thus making the hunter ghost much more powerful than he was before.

He was about to try and attack him, but Danny had yet to learn any ecto-energy based attacks yet, so he was soon captured once more by the green flaming haired hunter, before his suit forced him to leave to go and get information about purple back gorillas.

Danny had a feeling that Skulker was now tied to his schedule, since he hooked up the PDA without editing it to get rid of the time schedule. However, he wouldn't suggest anything until he had proof.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day…<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny was trying to remain calm throughout the day, while still thinking of what to write for his extra credit essay. It wasn't easy, since Skulker came in during every second Danny had a free moment, from attacking him at his locker, to when he was in the locker room.<p>

Their fighting ended, when Danny had Tucker hack into Skulker's body, and made him do all kinds of random things, before the second PDA was destroyed, and then Danny called Samson in to help by scratching his butt, since that's all the gorilla does.

Tucker still asked the question, on why Skulker needs a high tech battle suit, and the answer was given, when they saw Skulker's real ghost form. Which was a very big surprise to Danny and his friends to see how well tiny the ghost was. Danny threw Skulker into the Thermos, with Tucker's help, and as he transformed back, he didn't notice Samson sneaking up behind him, until he turned around, and well made quite a shocking discovery.

That night Danny knew for a fact that he was gay, Samson was a Delilah, and that Skulker would possibly end up with a girl who plays a purple guitar.

Danny had another strange dream, and in it, he saw Skulker's machete knives crossed in an X, and in front of them, was a purple and blue guitar. Danny didn't know what it meant at first, but he had a feeling he'd find out soon enough.

The next day, Danny was given a boost in his grade from the C+ to a B+, it was good, but still he was upset that he had to fight a ghost in order to bring a species back from the brink of extinction. That and he'd have to deal with the usual beating to night, as always. Still, at least he has Dan to be there for him, and if it weren't for the ghost, Danny thought that he would have ended his life a long time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it, hope you all like it, and now onto the next chapter :D In two months X3<br>**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter for you all, so please keep quiet for more until next month, till then, later :D oh and Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Technus**

* * *

><p>It's been about a week since Danny fought Skulker, and luckily enough he hasn't had any beatings lately, but he had a feeling that one would happen soon enough. Thankfully though, it was Friday now, and he'd have the weekend to have fun with his friends. Well and to hopefully make some cash as well, since he wants to have some incase he ever needs to move out early. Danny smiled as he walked home alone, since his friends had detention, and he didn't.<p>

Once he got home, he noticed that someone, other than his parents and siblings were in the house. Danny didn't like it, but probably figured that it was Jazz's student that she was tutoring. Danny just sighed and decided to get something to drink from the kitchen. He overheard the conversation, and it was very amusing to the halfa child but he kept his feelings to himself. After all, he had a role to play to his family and friends, but never to his brother.

Danny walked in, and said hi to Jazz before seeing the residential bully Dash Baxter, "Uh, Dash, wha-what are you d-doing here?" Danny asked, feeling nervous, which in turn made his hand, arm, and drink turn intangible, causing him to accidentally slam his body into the table, and thus making the books cover Dash, and make everything go into the air.

Danny then left, saying he was just passing through, and then left to the basement, where his father was working on another ghost fighting weapon.

"Danny, come here and see my newest invention, I call it the Ghost Weasel." Jack Fenton said, while showing off the vacuum cleaner looking device. "It sucks the energy of ghosts and shoots it back into the Ghost Zone."

Danny didn't look to convinced, "Does it work?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Jack said back, before getting ready to turn on the Fenton Weasel. "Only one way to find out," Jack turned on the Fenton Weasel, and then chaos happened, the machine sucked up all the papers in the lab, a few test tubes, and the Fenton Thermos, which Jack tried to pull out of the vacuum nozzle, but failed easily.

"Darn, better get the Fenton Un-lodger," Jack said, while handing the Fenton Weasel to Danny, who threw it into reverse to unclog the thermos, which shot out like a rocket and then opened the Fenton Portal. Then Danny all of a sudden heard maniacal laughter coming from the portal as it opened, and a green skinned ghost came out, he wore a white lab coat, black gloves and sun glasses, had long white hair that stood up high on the top of his head, and didn't have legs, but a ghostly tail.

"Child, you have freed me, Technus, ghost master of science and all electrical technology!" The newly dubbed Technus shouted to the stunned 15 year old Danny.

Danny shook his head, and soon enough smiled at the ghost, "You're welcome Technus, and might I ask you for some help."

This puzzled the ghost, but he soon nodded, "Well I'm not sure, but since you freed me, I will assist you in whatever you need."

Danny smiled again, before speaking. "It's not much Technus; I just need help to install a hidden camera in my room, if only because of what my parents do to me." Danny said, while nearly whispering the last part.

This confused Technus more, well about what the child whispered, but he agreed to help the young human boy. After all he helped him out, so he'll help the boy out. Smiling at the boy, the two of them flew up to the young halfa's bedroom. It took the science ghost two hours, but soon enough he placed three hidden cameras in the house. One in Danny's room, one in the dungeon likes basement, and one in the Ops Center just in case.

Danny thanked Technus, and soon enough went to bed, while the science ghost traveled back up to the Ops-Center to meet the mysterious ghost who was hiding up there, unknowingly leaving Danny alone to be punished by his parents.

"Alright, I know someone is up here, and I'd like to know who." Technus said aloud, not bothering with a monologue, thinking it would be pointless if the specter heard him earlier.

"You don't need to be so loud Technus; it might alert Jack and Madeline to our presence in their house." A deep baritone voice echoed through the Ops-Center.

Technus was about to retort to the voice, when a very tall and _**very**_ muscular ghost appeared before him. He looked a great deal like the boy he saw downstairs, except older, much more muscled, with blue skin, red eyes, and surprisingly enough flaming white hair.

"Who are you?" The scientist asked.

"My name is Dan Phantom; I'm Danny's older brother of sorts." He told the green skinned ghost. "I also wish to thank you for putting those cameras in the house. Now we can have proof if Madeline and Jack hurt Danny."

Nicolai was confused, "What do you mean proof of hurting the boy. From what I saw, he's a very smart and kind child, why would anyone hurt him?"

Dan frowned and sighed before taking a seat, and the other specter following suit. "You see, though Danny is a good kid, his parents beat him originally for one fact, the fact that Danny is gay, but now, they just hit him for anything that goes wrong in the house. Jasmine, his sister doesn't know about the beatings, only Danny and I know." Dan paused for a moment to collect his thoughts so that he wouldn't think of what they were doing to Danny right now. "I just hope that we'll have enough time to keep Danny remotely sane, because once he turns 18, Danny will leave this place and never return. Not that anyone can really blame him."

Technus was shocked by what he just heard, so he just nodded in agreement to what the obviously more powerful ghost just told him.

"However, even though Danny has it rough, he has a gift, a very special gift." Dan whispered, as though someone was listening in on their conversation.

Confused, Technus whispered back, "What kind of gift?"

Dan looked left and right, before leaning in and whispering into Technus' ear what Danny's gift is. Technus' eyes widened in shock, and he slapped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't shout a loud what the other specter just told him. Now understanding why the large ghost didn't want anyone to know about this.

This gift was rare and very powerful at the same time. Thankfully though, it's so rare that most humans believe it to be real.

"I hope the boy will be alright in the years to come," Technus murmured to the larger ghost, before leaving down to the basement, and decided to go back to his home for a while. Feeling that he'd get another chance to talk to Danny again soon enough.

Later that night, Dan went into Danny's room, and healed him up from the beating Jack gave him earlier. The reason why for the beating was lost to the full ghost, so he just patched up Danny, and told him that Technus would come by again soon. Danny liked that, saying that he thought of the other ghost like a possible friend in the future.

Smiling, Danny went to bed, and had another one of his usual dreams with objects, this time, it was of a purple and blue lamp, with a pair of black rectangle glasses resting in front of the lovely lamp. He awoke around five in the morning to draw it, before going back to bed, and having the same dream he always had, and as always, it brought a smile to the small abused boy's face.

Unknowingly to him however, some next week, Danny would be in a new world completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it, hope it's good, I'm not too sure, but till next chapter, it's gonna be about Walker and Ember next :D hehe bye, oh and please review, and give ideas if you have any, sometimes it's hard to write wout ideas ^^ well bye :D**


End file.
